Falling into Darkness
by Ayimil Taddy
Summary: REPOST: Dark is an angel that ends up on Earth. Demons are after him and are relentless to anyone who gets in their way. Will Krad try to save him if he gets in too deep? Or will Dark fall into the hands of evil?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Into the darkness

Close your eyes to the day.

Close your heart to the light.

Surrender yourself to the hate.

Don't listen to their cries.

Leave your pure heart and soul behind.

I'll give you a name full of power.

Into the darkness you shall go.

Surrender...

To the...

DARK

"Michael-sama! Michael-sama! Hurry! It is time! Come!" yelled an angel. Michael nodded and made haste to where the young angel was to be born. As he flew onward, the other angels in his way moved quickly to clear the path. The bright, warm clouds moved fast around him.

Michael made it just in time to help with the birth of the chosen angel. Some of his calming powers helped ease the mother's pain. None of the lower angels knew of the newborn's importance to the future of Heaven. Not even Michael. Long before the child's making Michael was ordered to protect the child from birth. It never crossed Michael's mind to ask why.

The mother labored in the birth. Pain was one of the few things she was feeling. Most of all, she felt joy. She knew, even before the birthing was through, that her child was going to be very important. ((Childbirth, how it happens and such it kind of self explanatory. I do not wish to go into the whole explaining of it. It just hurts. A lot.)) Some time had passed before the child was pronounced a boy. A baby angel with white wings. With amethyst eyes and dark purple hair.

The newborn's dark beauty surprised most of the angels in the room. Never, in the history of heaven, had an angel been born that had a dark color of hair. Much less purple! The angels in the room stared in awe at the child. They held the baby away from the mother to begin gingerly cleaning him. Michael stepped close to help with the cleaning. His hand touched the baby's hand and from that moment, he truly knew that he had to teach the child.

The boy's cries rang out in the white room. The mother fell in love immediately. She called for the child to be brought to her. The healer angels obeyed, but not before cleaning the child of the mess. The baby boy was gently placed into his mother's loving arms. He was rocked silently back and forth. The new mother was the first to brake the silence. "There was never a finer baby."


	2. Ch1: Falling

**Chapter 1**

Michael sighed at his sleeping student. He guessed that he had been making the young one work too hard. He walked over to the dark angel and picked him up. Michael walked over to the young angel's bed and placed him there. The boy curled into the bed with his back facing the older angel. His dark purple hair falling over his face. Michael smiled at his extremely young student. The boy must have been very tired for him to fall asleep. His eagerness to learn was astounding. But then again, so was his want to have fun outside of his learning hours.

Michael walked back to the desk that had many scrolls scattered over it. He glanced at what scrolls the dark one had been studying. "Angel's Law" was written in bold calligraphy on one of the top of a half-unrolled scroll. The elder's eyes widened. He had yet to tell his student to even look at the scrolls that went in line before this one. Michael gave a glance to the sleeping figure of the dark one. Sighing, he cleaned up the scrolls and moved them to the box where they came from. 'The dark one works really hard. To have started to read onward like that,' Michael thought as he stood up, 'I shall give him a few days to relax.'

Michael walked over to the sleeping angel and kissed his forehead. He smiled down at the young angel and quietly left the room.

* * *

White wings twitched slightly as the boy began to awaken. He was warm with something very soft over him. His arm moved the sheets off of him as he sat up. He glanced around the room to sort out his bearings. There was no one in his pure white room. His desk was cleared and the scrolls put away. Michael-sama must of came in to check on him just to find him asleep.

The angel got out of his bed and walked about. The bed lay in one corner of the room while his desk sat in the middle of his bedroom. The dark one's dresser stood next to his bed with a window showing the snowy clouds. White littered every corner and mist. Most things in haven were pure white. Even angels' eyes and hair were pale colors. The dark one was the only one with any true color. Or a dark color for that matter.

The young dark one ventured out of his room to search for his teacher. Nothing and no one was in the hallways as he walked. The place his parents and he lived in the largest place in Haven. Every angel got a house of their choosing, but the largest one was left to those who had children. There were really more than ten angel families living in it at one time.

The dark one was about to give up trying to find anyone when noise came from a room to his left. He lightly and slowly moved forward. He tucked his wings in so they could not get in his way. The door was slightly ajar. Just enough to let him see into the room. Michael-sama was sitting on a chair across from both his parents who were sitting on a love seat. Thankfully he was already close enough to hear what they were talking about. Eavesdropping was one of the many things and angel did not want to be caught doing.

"…And I need both of you to watch over him very closely," Michael-sama was saying, "I planned to give him a few days to relax, thinking that it would be safe. But the council has told me that danger…" Michael-sama paused before continuing in a lowered voice. His voice became nothing more than a whisper. To the dark one, it sounded strained.

The purple haired angel backed away from the door. Quietly, as to not disturb the angels inside. There was something strange about this meeting between his parents and Michael-sama. He often found them having meetings about him because his parents needed to know how well he was doing in his studies. He could only guess whom they were talking about during this one.

They had also talked about danger. Danger in Haven? The dark one smiled at the thought. Haven was a safe place. Nothing could get into Haven that would be dangerous to anyone. He headed outside of their house. He wanted to find some of the other children his age to play with. Instead, he was almost knocked over by a warrior angel who pushed past him into the door he just exited.

The warrior's wings were bright red. The dark one had never seen the color before. The warrior angel wore his gold armor. It sparkled in the never-ending light of Haven. A short sword had been strapped to his side. The angel's pale blonde hair was tied up high on his head, like he did not want it to get in his way. The dark one stared after the angel in confusion and fright. He had never seen such a angry look on anyone's face before.

Something else was different about Haven, too. The dark one could not place it for a moment because he was still confused about the warrior angel running past him. Then, it hit him. Screams. Horrifying, wicked screams. Like something straight out of hell. They quickly made the dark one regret thinking nothing could even happen to Haven.

Another warrior angel came stumbling by. Blood flowed from his right shoulder and his armor was tattered. He had made gashes and scraps of all lengths and sizes all over his body. His wings were a dark, deep red. Nothing like the bright red of the other angel. Fear made it's way into the dark one's mind. What was happening?

Haamiah, the tattered angel, fell to his knees before him. He raised his shaking left hand and held onto the young boy's shoulder. For being in such bad shape, his grip was extremely strong. The dark one was frozen in place with fright. He had no idea what was going on nor did he know what to do. "Hide," croaked the pained angel. With that, he fell to his left side and died. His blood flowed to the white ground of Haven. Staining it forever pink.

The dark one's eyes grew wide and blurry. Someone had died in Haven. That angel's last word was for the dark one to hide. He snapped out of his blind fear thanks to that one word. Right then, he knew he should do as the dead angel requested as he died, but he also knew that he would never forgive himself if he did nothing to help.

The young boy wiped his eyes of tears and said a small prayer for the warrior. He looked up to take in his surroundings. He had not done that yet because of the first warrior angel. The only evidence of something being amiss was the sounds and the small blood trail from Haamiah. Upon spotting the trial, he rushed along to follow it to where everything was happening.

The boy followed the trail for five minutes before finally seeing signs of the carnage. Bodies of angels were being pulled back and away from a pair of gold gates. Many healers were among the wounded. Beasts of unnatural size and shape littered the other side of the Golden Gate. Some were large, some were smaller, but all were hideous and grotesque.

The demons were uncomfortably close to the gate. But that was something the dark one could not worry about. He knew he could heal more than he could fight. Warrior angels were meant to fight, not normal angels. Quickly, he set about his task. He tried his best to ignore the queasy feeling he was getting in his stomach. He had never seen blood before. Never mind seeing how much of it was around.

His parents came about then with Michael-sama leading the way. The angels that saw Michael-sama gave loud cheers for him before returning to what they were doing. Only this time they but much more heart and hope. The dark one was healing a warrior angel near the side of Haven that looks down onto the Earth. The dark one's mother spotted him first. She was about to rush over to him to bring him away from the fighting when one side of the Golden Gate was roughly shoved open.

The Warrior angels surrounding the gate hurried to get it closed again. They could hold off this many demons because they were on the outside of the gate. They stood no chance if they were inside Haven. Most of the demons were lower demons with little to no intelligence. Some, on the other hand, were higher demons. They were the ones who beelined straight to the gates. Many of the warrior angels were closer to the gates than most of the demons. They made it in time to prevent many demons slipping into Haven.

The good news about their speed was that only one demon made it past the gates. The bad news, one demon made it into Haven. That demon was all it took to turn things for the worst. Michael-sama understood this. He tried making his way to the dark one before the demon could find him, but he was already a step late. The demon had spotted the dark one from outside the gate and already knew were he was.

The warrior angels around the demon tried their best to kill it before it got any farther into Haven. The demon was strong, but it was outnumbered. It knew that it would fall soon, but that was not the point of it being there. Its master had wanted someone. And that someone had to be out of Haven for its master to get him. So, the demon called upon the small amount of magic power it was given to summon a ball of black magic. It let the magic settle in its hand for a few seconds before sending at the youngest one there.

The dark one looked up in time to see the black ball fly directly at him. It hit him square in the chest. Pain overwhelmed him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't yell. He couldn't move. The last he saw of heaven was his parents yelling for him. His mother even tried to go after him, but his father held her back. There was no guarantee that she would land near him or even remember anything from the fall back. They also would not be able to get to him in time none of the angels could. Michael-sama, his beloved teacher and hero, could not do anything for him. All he could do was watch in horror as the dark one fell. After that, everything around him went blank. He went flying over the side of Haven and into the world of humans.

* * *

Yay! I have updated just the day after! It won't be this quick again, but maybe it will. I'm actually happy with how this one turned out. When I edited it, everything was just so short. I added a lot more details. It still isn't as good as it could be, but it's pretty good for having not written in a long while. Oh! And special thanks to ryuchi-shuichi41 for being the first one to review!_Constructive_ criticism is nice too. Please R&R! 


	3. Ch2: Ria

An: Hey! It's an update from AT! Scary, I know. This really isn't the whole chapter that I have. I just felt that I needed to submit something for the lovely people out there that actually read this. I've had a writers block on a hallway scene for sometime now and can't seem to get out of it. I shall be working on it. Hopefully the chapters that I post from now on will be longer. I thank all you who have been reading my fanfiction enjoy this tiny chapter update.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DNAngel, sadly. If I did, I would have made about fifty fanfictions and finished them by now.

* * *

"Child, child!" the distant voice kept on repeating the word over and over. It sounded as if the female speaking was nearly screaming the word in effort to get a response. There were other voices farther away then the woman's. It was strange, hearing sounds like they were far away. It was almost like everything around him was silent. But then, it was almost like there was too much noise to bare at the same time. He could feel nothing. He could see nothing. In any normal circumstance, he would have panicked, like the woman's voice. There was something strange about this situation to him, he knew, but he did not know at the same time. He was forgetting something. Forgetting what, he feard, he would never know. There was not even enough time for him to ponder. Before his knew it, he had slipped back into oblivion.

* * *

He did not wake quickly and he did not wake slowly. The dark one began regaining consciousness through a dream. At least, that is what it seemed. It was a bright dream. Light came from every direction, making it very hard for him to see. Glimpses were all that he could get. First he saw a man and a woman. All that he could see of them were their heads and part of their upper body. It looked as if translucent clouds surrounded them. The woman had her mouth open in a scream with her body longing forward. Tears streamed down from the blonde woman's eyes. The man behind her had an arm around her waist to hold her back. His own face set in a grimace of pure agony. The boy did not know what to make of them. He felt he should know them, but his memory refused to give anything away about them.

The next glimpse of the strange dream was of a young man. He looked to be in his twenties and yet the look in his eyes told the dreamer otherwise. His eyes told of experience and cunning. Like the young man had been through so much that he almost knew it all. There was also an underline of torture in those deep blue eyes. As if he was watching someone he cared and loved for die. That glimpse quickly faded.

His last remembrance of the dream would haunt him throughout his life. It was close, so close to him that he was shocked him had not seen it first thing. The man and the couple seemed to far away compared to the monster he witnessed. Its eyes were a dark green with and evil glimmer. The body attached to the eyes was black and twisted. The left arm was much longer than the right. It touched the white ground while the right barely made it past its second rib. The monster's torso and bottom half were far off balance. The hindquarters were of a normal width and length with wicked feet. The torso, on the other hand, was bulky and gnarled with a head three sizes too big. Its back hunched over from too much weight. The monster's ears were non-existent while the mouth took up half of the demon's face. Teeth as sharp as a Jess blade1 lined the jaws of the mouth. It was the condition of the thing's skin that was the worst. Pieces of it were falling off and places were decaying, but refusing to die. It wiggled and mauled like it was alive. One word in his dream could be heard being screamed in a woman's voice. "Dark" Then, the boy fully achieved consciousness.

The room he was in had a gold complementary theme to it. The bed had a dark gold frame matched with lighter satin sheets. The walls in the room were painted the colors of the sky in a golden sunset with a light violet carpet to complement it. Even the ceiling was in on the theme with an amethyst purple. The theme was indeed an odd theme for a bedroom, but oddly enough, it calmed the boy's spirits from that frightening last image.

A dresser sat next to the bed he was in. A lamp sat on top of it next to an empty picture frame. The bed was in the right hand corner off the wall with the door placed in the middle of it. Across the room from him sat a desk with a computer, though he did not know what it was at the time, on it as a resource for doing work. A full-length mirror had been placed right next to it. A grand window was shut directly across from the door. It certainly was the grandest thing in the room. The dark one could see a huge balcony and just beyond that a forest. He already wanted to look out the window.

Instead, he decided he should look at himself. He had no idea where he was or why. He did not even know who he was. So, he figured the best way to get to know himself would be to see his self. The dark one stood to walk over to the mirror. What he saw there almost shocked him as much as the monster. He was damn good looking! Granted he also seemed no more than five years old, he was a striking young boy. He had short dark purple hair that hung over his eyes that were amethyst in color. He could already tell that it was an odd eye color. He was skinny with pale skin. The cloths he was wearing did nothing to compliment the body shape he had. They were very loose fitting cloths. His white shirt hung on his body like he was a hanger while the black pants did everything they could to try and fall to the floor.

As he began adjusting the cloths on his body, the door to the room opened. The maid that came in was a ginger. Somehow, the dark one was already way into fashion and looks. He gave her a lot of positive marks for being about to pull off the outfit she was wearing. She had on a normally traditional maid outfit with the theme of blue and orange instead of the truly normal black and white. It seemed that whoever owned this house did not like normal color themes. The ginger looked to be about eighteen years old and thrilled to have a job. She had to push the door open with her hip because of the huge tray she was carrying. When he saw the food on the tray, his stomach growled with hunger. He gave her a few more points for being an angel of food.

The girl looked up to the bed first. She frowned deeply as if she had expected someone to still be in it. When she looked around the room, she saw him. She gave an involuntary gasp and nearly dropped the tray. The ginger stared at the dark one in wonder. He looked in the mirror again to see if there was something wrong with his completion. Nothing. There was nothing wrong to him with the way he looked, so why was she staring at him like he stepped straight out of a horror movie? Like that monster in his dream? He turned to stare back at her. He was able to see her eyes then. They were a lovely shade of jade. Somehow it matched her hair and dress.

Finally, the girl recovered. She paced quickly over to the light dresser and placed the tray on it. She turned around, motioning for the dark one to sit on the bed. He did not go immediately, but that was to be expected. After all, he was a young child with no memory in a very strange place indeed. It was a short walk from the mirror back to the bed. He stopped short just of the maid. She knelt down in front of him and looked him over. "Strange," she murmured to herself.

"What's strange?" the dark one asked. His voice was young, but it had an edge to it. An edge of wisdom and understanding that no other child could really have. She looked into his eyes after he spoke. Her breath caught and she became as still as a statue. The dark one lifted his right hand up to touch her. The way she froze scared him as if he had done it himself. The movement brought her back. "Well," the ginger teenager said, stalling to gather her thoughts.

"Amethyst eyes. How do you feel?" she asked in a soft voice. Her eyes were gleaming with concern.

The dark one looked down at himself then back at her. "Great. Should I not be?" There was a challenge in his tone. He did not know it himself, but her was testing her. To see if she was an evil or a grace. One can never really tell at first glances.

"Uh..." she paused at a loss for words, "Certainly, you should feel great. You're a healthy young boy from what the doctors have told us. Anyways, my name is Romaine Heartily. Please, just call me Ria, though. Are you hungry?" She stood and took a piece of toast off the tray and handed it to the boy.

"Thank you!"he exclaimed. She had yet to past his subconsciouses test, but she definitely won his conscious with the food she brought. He began munching on the toast and sat down on the bed. Ria walked back to the door and got one foot out before she remembered something. "Hey, what's you name?"

The child looked up from the amazing food that the maid made to look at her. He could not hold her gaze for long. The purple haired boy looked to the ground and stopped eating. "I don't know," he stated sadly. There was a loud silence that filled the room with it's bulking mass. Ria was about to offer some words of encouragement when the dark one beat her to it. This time he spoke cheerfully as when he said "thank you".

"Well, I do remember one word. It might be my name. I dare say it would suit me."

"Yes?" Ria was terribly curious of what it could be. The boy spoke so strangely for a child of his age. It was almost like he was twenty years older than he appeared.

"Dark," he smiled. "I think a woman was screaming it. That's all I really know about it." He wasn't about to tell her about strange dream with the monster. Even the word might mean nothing. That could never be, though. The fact that he heard it in that dream and a woman's voice was carrying it, made it the most important word in the world.

"Dark," she repeated. "Alright. Eat up now." Then she left and closed the door behind her.

* * *

An: There ye are! Terribly sorry for the shortness again. I hope to continue posting soon and hope to update other fanfictions of mine. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is much loved.


	4. Ch3: With

Hallways were meant to be bright and inviting. People had to walk trough them everyday in any normal humble abode. But no one ever said that the Hikari manor would be like that. In fact, the hallway Ria was in was dark and silencing. The dark blood red of the carpet could be hiding any secret the Master's of the house wished to hid. The outside of the manor and rooms in the manor were brighter and more welcoming. Truly, Lady Hikari made the hallway extremely dark to counter-act the brightness of everything else. It was only the hall that would ever scare Ria.

Ria began her long walk to Lady Hikari's office. The boy was odd, that was for sure. First off, the way he spoke was nothing like a five year old should. It unsettled Ria to think about it and even more so to hear it. She hoped that her mistress knew what she was getting into. The boy was handsome, but gave Ria a bad vibe. Like just being near him would be the death of her. Still, Ria felt that the danger would not come from Dark intentionally. That fact made her feel like she needed to watch over him whenever she could. He was important somehow.

Lost in her thoughts, Ria did not watch where she was going. Her feet were taking her to the lady's office from muscle memory more than anything. So when she walked into someone after turning a corner she fell to the ground unable to catch herself. "Owww~..." Ria said.

After rubbing the spot on her butt that she landed on, Ria looked up to see who she ran into. Senior Hikari. The realization of who she ran into slowly dawned on her. Lady Hikari's husband! Ria struggled to get up in a lady-like manner while she spouted apologizes like a statue in a fountain spouted water. Senior Hikari chuckled as he held his hand out for Ria to use. She took his hand silently then and stood up, brushing her dress down as she did.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem, little miss. Just be more careful next time, ok?"

"I will, sir. Thank you."

With that, Senior Hikari left Ria alone for her to go about her business and him to go about his. The embarrassing moment over, Ria adjusted her dress and continued the last leg of her journy to her mistress's office. This time, she stayed away from getting lost in thought.

Romaine knocked three times on the pure oak door that opened up to her lady's yellow obsessed office. Conformation for her to enter sounded almost immediately. The room Ria entered was not only yellow, but _entirely_ yellow. Even the lady's pens and erasers were yellow. Ria had asked her mistress once before on why her office was completely yellow. Lady Hikari had replied, "I often work late into the night and it gets very dark. I like to work lots of light no matter what time. Yellow is a very bright color to the point that even if there is total darkness outside, I can have one lamp on in here and have plenty of light to work by."

Ria stepped into the room while squinting. What Lady Hikari said made a lot of sense until it became daytime. Especially at noon, the room was just purely blinding. The woman sitting at the desk in the middle of the office, directly in front of the French doors and balcony, blended in with the room. If it was not for the woman's green eyes and the huge green garden view behind her, Ria would have a hard time finding Lady Hikari.

Lady Hikari inclined her head at Ria, dislodging the bleached blonde hairs that the Lady had tucked behind her right ear.

"The boy you found is doing extremely well now. He was up and about when I brought him his food. He even said he was feeling great."

"Really? How strange. The doctors said he should not be fully healed for months. Hmm. I shall go see him as soon as I am done with this report. Would you go inform him, Romaine? It'll take me about ten more minutes."

"Yes, Lady Hikari." Ria bowed and left the bright coolness of the room into the dark warmth of the hallways.

* * *

The food was devoured in the time that it took Ria to reach Lady Hikari's office. He ate everything but a few of the strawberries. He was too full by then to be able to finish those. Stretching contently, Dark glanced two red globes in one corner of the room. Curious, he got up to get a closer look at what it could be. As he got closer, they started to move from side to side and blink in and out of existence. This only made Dark even more interested. When the youth was only a few feet away from what he could now tell was a bunny shape, a loud "Kyu!" sounded and the shape bolted around him, aiming directly for under the bed.

Smiling, Dark crept to the bed and tried to draw the creature out. At some point the creature had almost came fully out, but Dark had moved his hand too quickly at it, making it bite him and run back under the bed. Sucking his finger, Dark got the idea the the bunny might be hungry. With his uninjured hand Dark took a strawberry and placed it almost under the bed. Then he took his hand away and waited.

Tired and hungry, the bunny stole to the strawberry. Just before it reached they food, the bunny glanced at the dark being that had been frightening it for the past ten minutes. There it took a chance. The bunny slowly ate the strawberry and watched the angel. It finished the strawberry without the boy moving. The bunny started thinking that maybe the being might not be out to hurt it. The bunny took a deep breath and tried communicating. "Kyu?"

Dark smiled at the rabbit as it "Kyued" at him with some fear in it's voice. "Hi, little guy," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The rabbit relaxed slightly and said, "Kyu."

The boy laughed, "What's your name?"

"Kyu. Kyu kyu?"

"_With_ is it? Well, _With_, I'm Dark."

"Kyu? Kyu kyu."

"What? We shouldn't? Well, I don't care."

"Kyu. Kyu kyu kyu kyu kyu."

"I could never tell anyone could I? I'll just have to pretend and hope. There isn't much I can do after all. And I don't care if you're a demon. I like you."

"Kyu kyu kyu."

Dark smiled as he grabbed the last few strawberries and gave them to _With_. Dark heard the door open, but did not turn around. It was fun watching _With_ eat and Dark had a feeling that it was Ria anyways. The strange rabbit finished off the last of the strawberries only to look around for more. Dark snickered and held out his hand. Dark had intended _With_ to just hop onto his hand, but the fluff-ball decided he wanted to be on his shoulder instead.

Ria gasped as a black form with red eyes popped up on the little boy's shoulder. What on Earth was that and how did it get inside? Ria contemplated smacking it off of Dark's shoulders, but her, in her eyes, charge spoke first. "Ria, he is alright. He is just a rabbit. Harmless." Dark turned to face the young woman. He lifted his shoulder up and moved it back down to demonstrate his point. All _With_ did was "Kyu" in protest.

A confused look spread on Ria's face. She saw the remains of strawberries on the floor, saw that the "rabbit" was black with red eyes and "kyued". Things that rabbits just did not do. The bunny was strange. Much like the boy who it was sitting on. Dark looked like he already started liking the little guy, too. She would have to ask Lady Hikari if they would be able to keep it for him. Well, all of that would be decided shortly anyways, after her mistress talks with Dark. Ria was also sure that Lady Hikari would be there any minute, too.

Ria took a deep breath before she spoke. Romaine said softly, "Lady Hikari will be here very shortly to talk with you. She will be able to explain everything from when she found you. Until she gets here, would you please go back to bed. We don't think you should be up and about yet."

Dark stared at Ria a moment before he complied with her wish. As he climbed back in bed, Ria picked up the strawberry remains, placed them on the food tray and took up the tray. Ria sighed and smiled at Dark. "Why should I not be up now?" Dark questioned. He really did feel just fine and he did not hurt anywhere, so why did "they" think that he was hurt? By now, Dark was extremely suspicious and puzzled at the same time.

"You...Lady..." Ria tried, she just could not tell him properly. "Lady Hikari will be able to tell you better than me. I only started working here two weeks ago. You were here at least a month before me. Now, the mistress will be here very shortly. I'll come see you again after you talk with the Lady."

With that, Ria left the room with the empty food tray. With and Dark stared after her. Dark knowing what happened to him and also wondering what happened to him.

* * *

A/N: YES! I finally finished revising this chapter. It took me a year, but whatever. Anyways, so sorry it took me so long, but through the whole thing, I realized that the original document sucked horribly. I was about 13 when I first started writing this and I'm 18 now. My writing from then to now has defiantly gotten better, but I know I still suck anyways. So, yes. I should have someone beta this first, but I'd rather just put it up now, continue up to chapter 8 and then find someone to beta.^_^ Well, I might not be able to write much next year(trying to get into the Navy) so the last of this year, I will be working my ass off(literally, gotta lose about 15 more pounds to join) to writing as much as I can. I also have been working on other fics, so I will be updating different fics at a time.^_^ Thank you to the four that have reviewed.(sorry, I ranted. I'm just too happy that it's finally revised. Now, I get to revise the revised!)


End file.
